Even Angels Fall
by ryu-chanXxX
Summary: Who can save someone who seemed to strong when they suddenly fall? Better than it sounds! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 1:

_Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list   
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart _

He couldn't live anymore. His every hope and dream was shot down. He had no reason, anymore. He picked up the gun.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45 _

His whole life flashed through his mind, all the people he cared about the most danced in his head.

_Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight _

He left a note on his desk, Sakano's name written in large lettering, clearly readable. He sighed and lifted the barrel to his temple. Finger on the trigger...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 2:

_I used to think that this was perfect_

_I wish that it was never ending_

_But those days are gone forever_

_It's something I'm not missing_

_There's a voice, there's a voice in my head telling me to think_

_About the times that you were cruel and mean_

_I don't care if you walk away_

_I'm here to stay and you need to hear_

"I am sick of this, Tohma!"

A vase grazed passed his cheek and shattered on the wall behind him. The woman in front of him was crying, her brown hair a mess, her blue eyes blazing with anger. She stared at him, slowly taking in deep draws of breath to calm herself down.

"I have tried and tried all I could, but this isn't working out!"

She turned on her heel so her back was to him. I reached out to her, but no words escaped from his lips. He stared at her back helplessly, silently praying that she would forgive him and take everything back and start over new.

"I've tried to look passed it, but nothing I do works. I am just a shadow of what you really want. You couldn't have the real thing so you settled for second best."

She bent down and picked up her bags, walking slowly out of her home, her eyes taking in everything they could one last time.

_You make me sick_

_But I love what we're doing here_

_You make me sick_

_And I can't be the only one_

_I have to take advantage before the moment passes by_

_It's so hard to manage the ups and downs of your life_

_Someone help me before I start to scream out_

_Anything to break a silence_

_You're holding me back_

_Confined by doubt_

_You make me sick_

_But I love what we're doing here_

_You make me sick_

_And I can't be the only one_

"I have tried all I could, and I tried to believe that you loved me and only me." She stopped short of the door. "But, when it gets to the point that I have to listen to you cry at night because he's had another relapse... I can't live like that. You can tell me you are sorry and that you love me, but I know better than to believe you. He is all you love and need, not me. I'm just his sister, after all. I can't dare replace someone like him."

He dropped to his hands and knees. He wasn't going to beg her to stay because everything she had said was true. He loved her brother more than anything. But, he needed her. She was the only one to show him even the slightest bit of care. He needed her so he could get over him. He needed her so he could move on. He was slowly learning to love her, he cared enough to want her to stay. But, he knew she had every right to leave. She felt like a shadow to one he really loved. And, she was. But, the shadow she was, it was becoming a solid figure, and his broken heart was healing. But, now, it was sheared and shattered again as he watched his last source of salvation walk out the front door.

_Cause I need you, cause I need you hear with me_

_When it falls through and I'm down upon my knees_

_There's a force, there's a voice in my head telling me to_

_Think about everything_

_Last time I believed _

_Now I realize_

**Song: You Make Me Sick-Egypt Central**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except the character(s) that I made up. Bold italisized words are thoughts.**

Chapter 3:

_If I said the wrong thing would you leave me?_

_Though my fingers may break, I just can't let you go._

_Don't know why I believed you._

_Not with that promise you made me just yesterday. _

"Stupid Tohma." she pouted. "How could you tell me that you were moving on and then..."

She cried silently, her brown eyes trying to focus on the road, but failed. She pulled over in what seemed to be a deserted, graveled road. She was in the middle of nowhere, so she thought it safe to just let her out cry out.

"I trusted you! You failed me! How could you just give up so easily? I'll never forgive you Seguchi Tohma! I'll never forgive you!"

"Ma'am, is everything okay?"

Mika turned in alarm to find a man standing by her window. She let out a little scream before she focused on his kind face.

"I...I'm sorry. You suprised me, just showing up like that."

"Well, you suprised me, too, pulling up in my driveway." he said with a smile in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess, I wasn't paying any attention. I didn't realize that this was your driveway. I'll just be on my way. Sorry to bother you."

"Whoah, now, slow down, ma'am. I wasn't running you off. You seem to be in an awful mess. Why don't you come inside? I'm make you a cup of tea and you can sit out your sorrows until the morning? How does that sound?"

"Oh, sir, it's a kind offer but..."

"No, I insist. A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out and about this time of night, especially while she's crying."

She thought it over for a moment.

"Alright, then. Thank you, sir. You are very kind."

"It's my pleasure."

"By the way," she asked, "what is your name?"

"Oh. It's Sanoskei."

"Well, hello, Sanoskei, I am Mika."

_I will always love you_

_Take the me out of you_

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed when they find out _

_That I love you and I need you_

_'Til my heart stops beating, I'll never lose this feeling_

_A lot of people gonna be disappointed when they find out_

"I'm sorry, Mika, for everything." Tohma whispered, dropping to his knees, his finger quivering over the gun's trigger.

He was about to apply pressure when...

"Sachou, sir, I have that paperwork you want-GAH!"

Tohma's eyes went wide as he jumped with fright and the gun fell out of his hands, landing on the floor with a bang. The trigger set off, sending a bullet close to the visitor's leg.

"S-Sakano-san...I...I'm sorry..."

"Sachou, are you okay?" Sakano asked nervously, approaching his boss who was a crumped heap on the floor.

"No, Sakano-san, I'm not. I've ruined everything. I made a huge mistake and now everything I had hoped for is dead."

"Sachou..."

Sakano took Tohma in his arms and let the man cry into his chest.

"I feel so alone." Tohma said through his sobs.

"You aren't alone." Sakano told him back soothingly. "You're never alone. You'll always have me."

Tohma looked up at Sakano with wide, sad eyes. Sakano always felt so awed by those eyes, but now his heart was breaking because his eyes were no longer smiling.

_**"I love you, Tohma. I'll tell you when the time is right. Right now, a lot of people would be disappointed if they found out."**_

_3:11 again, no I'm not your best friend_

_Don't you see I will do anything to keep you with me_

_Close your eyes, hold on tight, spin around, it's alright_

_Don't you see my plans will always have you in them?_

He had given up the hope that anyone could possibly take him away from every hurt and pain he was feeling. He had no intentions of even living anymore. Nothing or no one could save him, and no one wanted him around, so what was the point in living? Or, so he thought. Sakano stayed up with him until he fell asleep. It was around 3:11.

He whispered in Sakano's ear before drifting off to sleep, "Thank you, Sakano-san. You're something else.."

"I won't leave you, Tohma... I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except the character(s) that I made up. Bold italisized words are thoughts. This chapter is going to explain what happened to make Mika leave Tohma. The song is Unfaithful by Rihanna. The song doesn't really fit, considering it is Tohma that is cheating on Mika, but just please look past that. I don't want to change the words to the song because I don't own it, either. **

Chapter 4:

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But, it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Because it seems that wrong _

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And, this is more than love_

_The reason why the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And, to him I just can't be true_

_And, I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_I don't to be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't want to hurt him anymore_

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be a murderer_

He went to see Yuki again. He knew he the sneaking around had to stop, he knew he couldn't get away with it forever, but he couldn't quit himself from the golden eyed blonde. Even though Yuki never acknowledged any love or care for him, he kept coming back for more, savoring whatever he could get out of the novelist.

"No need to knock, Tohma, you come at the same time everyday." Yuki said annoyedly, opening the door just as Tohma lifted his hand to knock.

"It's just common courtesy, Eiri-san." he answered with a small grin.

"Yeah, sure."

Tohma saw himself in, following Yuki to his study and taking his usual seat in the chair beside the desk as Yuki sat behind his laptop to begin his work once again. He was silent, watching Yuki do his work until the novelist got fed up with Tohma's green eyes stare at him. Yuki sighed and pushed away from his laptop and massaged his temples.

"Is it really necessary for you to just sit there for hours on end and watch me?"

"Well, I don't really have much to say, anymore." Tohma answered, cocking his head to side, looking at Yuki with indignation.

"That's a shock. Seguchi Tohma can't strike up a conversation with his wife's brother." Yuki said sarcastically.

Tohma blushed and looked at the floor.

"I-It's not like that..."

Yuki rolled his chair in front of Tohma and put a hand under his chin so he could stare him in the eye.

"I feel really special." Yuki said to Tohma, a smirk on his lips. "I am the only that Seguchi-san can't stare straight in the eye with that I-always-get-my-way stare. I must be some kind of god."

Tohma blushed deeper as Yuki leaned in towards him and pressed his lips against his own. Yuki broke the kiss after a few seconds and stared at the older blonde in the eye.

"I find it odd I can have such power of someone who is supposed to be more powerful than me...and not to mention older. Tell me, Tohma... The reason why you come to 'visit' me everyday, you don't come to just have the pleasure of my company do you? There's something more here isn't it?"

"Uh..I..."

Yuki stood from his chair and leaned down, staring Tohma in the eyes.

"Do you have feelings for me, Tohma? Does that mean that you just cheated on your wife...my sister? That you are playing her? You are married to her, but love me? Is that it, Tohma?"

"I...I'm sorry. I can't help it..."

Yuki smirked.

"I feel bad for you, Mika." Yuki said, lifting his head to stare his sister, who was leaning against the study's doorway, her eyes wide in sadness and suprise.

Tohma let out a gasp and turned to see Mika.

"Some husband you have."

Mika turned, tears in her eyes, a sob escaping her lips, running out of Yuki's apartment.

"Screwed that for yourself." Yuki said, sitting back down behind his laptop, cigarette in hand.


End file.
